The present invention relates generally to organic compounds for semiconductor applications.
Organic materials offer a low-cost alternative to traditional inorganic materials such as inorganic silicon and gallium arsenide that are presently being used in electronic device manufacturing. Additionally, their compatibility with plastic substrates renders them ideal for compact, lightweight, mechanically flexible, and structurally inspiring electronic device designs. However, currently known solution-processable semi-conducting polymers typically afford poor transistor properties such as, for example, low charge carrier mobility and low current on/off ratio, when such semiconductors are deposited in air. Thus, it would be desirable to have an organic semiconductor material that retains desirable semiconductor properties when processed under ambient conditions.